Broken Arms and those Three Little Words
by BadPoetry
Summary: This is a way that the dean could have found out about Jake's 'little secret'!


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Americans or Hamilton and Jake. But I wish they would come back on air…

_ _

_ _

Hamilton, along with the rest of the Rawley crew team is struggling through practice with Finn yelling at the top of his lungs at them.Cut to Hamilton being lectured by his father, the Dean, about applying himself more in biology class.Cut to him sitting in his room surrounded by poetry books.

_ _

**Hamilton VoiceOver: Have you ever had one of those days, when you wake up and groan because you know deep down what lies ahead sucks?One of those days when bad things occur, and just keep piling up till you almost can't take it anymore.But, have you also had one of those horrible days when something so wonderful and exciting pops into your mind, you practically forget all they other problems in your life?Well, this is one of those days.And this one thing happens to be a person.This person is so intrigging and exciting that the first time I met them I almost fell in love at first sight.I say almost because, well... that person was a guy...I thought.**

**It's 8:00, and Hamilton Fleming is sitting on his bed trying without success to**

**finsih his grueling poetry assignment. He yawns and leand back against his pillow **

**taking the book with him.Without protest Hamilton is asleep within 2 minutes.A quiet **

**knock on his dorm door doesn't even wake him.So a harder knock follows.Then the**

**door knob turns and Jake, or Jackalyn (as Hamilton just found out)slowly slips into **

**his room.Jake walks carefully over to Hamilton's bed, when she sees he's alseep.A**

**grin escapes her mouth at the sight of his face with a peaceful smile on it.She reaches to touch his arm and awaken him, but then pulls it back and thinks for a minute.She giggles to herself and tip-toes over to the other side of the bed and jumps on, making the mattress bounce all over.Hamilton awakes with a startled look on his face.And Jake laughs and says, "Gotcha."**

** **

**"God, you scared the hell outta me Jake." Hamilton replied.**

** **

**"Well, that wasn't my original misson, but it will have to do for now." She said**

**smiling."What I was actually going to ask y..."Jake was cut off with Hamilton's lips**

**meeting hers in a gentle kiss.She didn't protest, of course.She simply wrapped her**

**arms around his neck and totally forgot what she was talking about in the process.**

**When he finally opened his eyes (the gorgeous blue ones) and broke away, he asked:**

**"So... what was it, you were talking about?"**

** **

**Jake leaned back and thought for a moment."Was I talking?" she finally said.**

**He smiled and Jake thought she would melt.Yep, melt right there on the bed.**

** **

**"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a ride into town on my bike.**

**It being a Friday night and everything."Hamilton did finally notice that she was wearing a leather jacket and was holding a helmet, and wearing some nice jeans that....**

** **

**"Hamilton?!" Jake yelled."Hello?Ride?" **

** **

**"Oh.. uh yeah sure.That would be cool."He replied stuttering. **

** **

**"Good one Rico Suave... thats what I get for living with a house full o' guys..." **

**Jake complained (of course she was kidding, she loved living like this.)**

**They soon both got off the bed and Hamilton grabbed a blue jacket and they tip toed**

**out the door.They had to be quiet because if the dean found out a Bike was on campus, he wouldn't be to happy.The couple finally made it out of the building and began the walk to the woods.**

** **

**"So, won't we wake the whole place up?" Hamilton asked, refering to starting**

**the motorcycle.Jake shrugged."I usually just walk it down the street aways.I haven't**

**had a problem before."**

** **

**The two finally got to the bike and Jake, with the help of Hamilton, got it safely**

**onto the road.Jake buttoned up her jacket and pulled on the helmet."Guess you'll**

**have to go helmetless, just hold on tight ok?"Jake cautioned as she mounted the bike.Hamilton hopped on behind her and wrapped his arms snuggly around her waste.**

** **

**"I have no problem with holding on."he commented.She rolled her eyes and **

**smiled.Jake got the bike started and quickly exitedthe Rawley property.As they **

**rode along, Hamilton put his chin on her shoulder to talk to her.**

** **

**"This is a little weird," he began."Isn't it usually the other way around.The guy**

**driving and the girl hollding on?"Jake loked back at him and laughed.**

**"Well, times have chan..."she began. Suddenly a truck appeared in front of them, coming straight at them.**

** **

**"Jake, look out!"Hamilton desprately yelled.She swerved off the road and out**

**of the trucks way but, ended up crashing down an embankment .Both driver and **

**passenger were tossed off the seat.Hamilton landed in a grassy spot, but Jake not**

**being so fortunate landed with her arm under the bike.Even with the helmet she was**

**knocked unconscience. Hamilton rolled over and groaned.He opened his eyes,**

**and moved all his limbs to make sure nothing was broken. He sat up and looked **

**around.**

**"Jake?Where are you?"He asked to the night.Then he saw her.He made his**

**way over to the bike and quickly lifted it off."Jake.. Jake?Oh God....."He mumbled.**

**He checked her pulse on her neck.It was still fairly strong.Then he put his head to her chest, she was breathing, although her breaths were shallow.He needed to get herinside and have someone talk care of her arm.He wasn't even thinking about her little... secret.They weren't to far away from the school, luckily.He knew that if he did **

**move her, something even worse could happen, but her didn't know what else to do.**

** **

**"Come Jake, don't give up on me."He carefully lifted her body up into his arms.**

**Her head was leaned against his chest.'Thank God for crew'. he thought.Not that she was heavy, he just had a little way to go.No one would see her bike where it was.**

** **

**Hamilton didn't know what he would do without Jake.They had come to be very close. He thought about that all the way back to the school.**

**Being careful not to disturb anyone, he brought her back to his room.He was**

**very careful not to move her arm.Hamilton layed her on his bed and rolled up the **

**sleeve of her hurt arm.He touched her cheak and kissed her on the forehead.**

** **

**"I'll be right back,' he promised. Though he knew she probobly couldn't hear him.**

**Hamilton ran down the hall to his fathers room.He knocked on the door, then when **

**there was no answer, barged in the room."Dad?Dad, you need to go get a doctor." **

**he pleaded.At Rawley, during an emergency the dean needed to be present with the **

**doctors.**

**"Huh?Hamilton what's wrong?Are you okay?" His father began.Hamilton **

**looked him in the eye."Jake is hurt... badly.I think she... he might have broken**

**his arm," he answered.The dean ran down the hall to alert the school doctor, while**

**Hamilton went back to his room, and Jake.**

** **

**"Jake, Jake come on babe, please wake up."Hamilton pleaded.He held one of**

**her hands.The doctor came in and told Hamilton and the Dean to leave for five minutes.**

**Hamilton reluctatly left the room.What if they found out?What would happen?**

**Hamilton was panicking.Suddenly the door opened and the doctor peered out.**

** **

**"Dean Fleming, I think you might want to see this."The doctor said with a dark**

**tone.Hamilton pushed past his father and the doctor and looked at Jake.The doctor**

**had taken off her shirt to check her heartbeat and saw the velcro strap she used to cover up her chest.Dean Fleming walked in and looked down at Jake.**

** **

**"What the hell is going on here?Hamilton do you know anything about this?"**

**He asked angrily.**

** **

**Hamilton sat down on the bed next to Jake."Yeah dad I.. I do.Jake... Jacqlyn,**

**and I were riding her motorcycle down...."he began.**

**"Not the accident!"the dean yelled. "Why is there a girl on the boys campus?"**

** **

**"Dad!!This is Jake.He's really a girl and..."Hamiton began but, before he **

**could finish a groan was heard from Jake's lifeless body.She moved her head around **

**and slowly opened her eyes.**

** **

**"Ham.. Hamilton?Where am I?"She studdered.Hamilton's eyes met hers, and**

**he leaned down and kissed her forehead again.**

**"I'm here. Your in my room.We got in a little accident, I think you broke your**

**arm.." He told her as calmly as he could.**

** **

**"I did?That..." Jake looked down and saw she wasn't wearing a shirt and the**

**dean was starring at her."Oh God!!Dean Fleming Uh......this.. this.."**

** **

**"You are outta her young lady!! What were you thinking!I don't believe..."The **

**Dean yelled.Hamilton got up, grabbed his dad and pulled him away from Jake.**

** **

**"Dad.. you need to relax... Jake didn't do anything to deserve you screaming at**

**her.... and you can't kick her out." Hamilton said sternly.**

**"And why is that Mister?"the dean sked his son.**

**"Because... because I love her."**

**Hamilton VoiceOver: There are these moments where you can surprise yourself.You find**

things in your self, that you never knew were even there, and it takes you a few seconds to

realize that they're true.Things that are deep down inside you, but you've never taken the time

to recognize.

****

**After about 30 seconds of silence, Hamilton continued."I do.. I love her."He **

**said and smiled to himself, realizing it was true.He looked back at Jake, who was **

**smiling too.**

** **

**"And.. if you kick her out.. I'm leaving too."He said and turned around, walked **

**over to the bed and sat down with a nod.The dean walked over and grabbed Hamilton**

**by the arm and pulled him into the corner off the room.Jake could hear them whispering.**

**Hamilton nodded and walked back over to Jake.The Dean looked back at the couple **

**and left the room.Hamilton sat down on the bed and starred straight ahead.**

** **

**"My dad said that if you wanted to you could enroll in Rawley girls, he would just**

**tell people that you did it for a newspaper article or something..." He began.Jake sat **

**up and put her head on his shoulder.She leaned her head over and kisses him.She**

**wrapped her one good arm around his neck, and he put his hands around her waist.**

**He deapined the kiss and accedently bumped her arm."Errr!"she squealed in pain.**

** **

**"Oh!Sorry.." he apoligized.They both started laughing.**

** **

**"That was really nice.. of you to say Hamilton."Jake said.**

** **

**"It was all true.I couldn't handle never seeing you again."he replied.**

** **

**"Thank-you and I love you too.. oh god that was wicked corny..."she giggled.**

** **

**"Thats okay.. corny isn't always bad," he said looking into her eyes.**

** **

**Hamilton VoiceOver: Have you ever met that one person that is so wonderful, that no**

matter what life throws at you, it doesn't phase you because they're there?Or it doesn't matter

what the circumstances are, you just want to be with them.The type of person who, it doesn't 

matter what gender they are, you just want to be around them.Of course in this case, that 

person happening to be a girl was just an added bonus....

**"Well, I guess this means I'll get to see you in more dresses huh?" Hamilton asked, lightening the mood.**

** **

**" 'Guess so..." Jake replied."If your lucky..."**

** **

**"Oh.. if I'm lucky then...." he smiled. "We better get that arm taken care of."**

**Jake nodded, not expecting what happened next.Hamilton stood up and lifted Jake**

**up into his arms and walked toward the door.Jake laughed out loud.**

** **

**"You know my legs aren't broken."she told him.**

** **

"Don't ruin it. I'm trying to be heroic..." he said and quickly kissed her on the 

**cheek.She wrapped her good arm around his neck and Hamilton carried Jake toward the infirmary.**

** **

**THE END!**


End file.
